Gambit/Remy LeBeau
Remy LeBeau (Codename: Gambit) is a former thief and member of the Brotherhood (X-Men Evolution only) who joins the X-Men for different reasons in both series. Portrayal In X-Men Evolution, Remy is essentially the same as in X-Men Evolution, but his flirtatious relationship with Rogue begins growing into something more, which puts him at odds with another new X-Man, Liger. In Wolverine and the X-Men, the only reason he joins the X-Men is to save his own skin, and because Wolverine promises him a large wad of cash. He also keeps his cool under preasure in both versions. Powers Gambit holds an explosive energy inside of him that he can put in any object he wishes, and it'll eventually explode depending on how much energy he put in. Weaknesses Gambit has no real weaknesses to speak of aside from over confidence. Equipment Gambit's main pieces of equipment are his playing cards and a collapsible staff. Affiliation Gambit's a former member of the Thieves Guild but later became a primary X-Man. History Justice Evolution Tabula Rasa A week or two after the defeat of Apocalypse, Remy decides to join the X-Men, so he walks up to Rogue and a new friend of hers named Jim, and they head off to lunch together. Gambit later went to the Titans and other X-Men's aid when they faced an android named Amazo. Gambit then ended up scanned by Amazo and was saved from him when Batman used Kryptonite. Gambit then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Gambit then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America When Kelly was kidnapped by Red Skull, Gambit asked who the one person who could help them was. Gambit then went with the others to stop Zod and Slade's plan to use a chronotron detonator, but it proved to be a dud, and the X-Men ended up getting shot by lasers, even after Gambit tried to destroy the laser with his cards, but apparently nothing happened. After Superboy and Liger went missing, Gambit and the others went to Powers Technologies to confront two robbers and found Superboy and Liger worked for Zod and Magneto now. After they escaped, Gambit questioned Robin on how they were going to handle Liger. During a fight at Wayne Enterprises with Superboy and Liger, Gambit was incapacitated when Shadowcat was kicked into him. Soon afterwords, he was attacked by probes until Superboy and Liger attacked Raven and Rogue. Gambit then got the probes removed by Raven and went to Zod, Slade, and Magneto's hideout to witness Zod's capture and Magneto pulling the Adamantium out of Liger. She then escaped with everyone else when Slade caused the building collapse. Gambit then comforted Rogue as she worriedly waited for Jim to recover, which he did. Only a Dream During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Gambit went with Batman, Robin, Green Lantern, Raven, Wolverine and Liger to fight Firefly and Volcana. Gambit then flirted with Volcana before fighting her. During the fight, Gambit tossed four aces at Volcana that knocked her into a wall. After Firefly and Volcana were stopped, Gambit worked with Batman's team to investigate the break-out to capture the small-time prisoners. Gambit then wondered what happened when he saw several people unconscious. After hearing about Grundy, Gambit was in favor of going after him than Dee like Batman wanted as he believed Dee wasn't in the same league as the others. When Batman told the story of Odysseus, Gambit accepted Batman's point. Gambit then confronted Grundy and introduced himself before tossing several cards at Grundy before he goes after Gambit and he gets saved by Wonder Woman. After all the villains were aprehended, Remy returned to the Mansion and goes to sleep. In Remy's dream, he's in New Orleans when Rogue kisses him. Suddenly, his powers flare out of control and kills Rogue. Afterwards, Liger tells him he's in an illusion Professor Xavier encourages Remy to remember why he's called Gambit. Gambit then breaks free of his fear and heads off with the other X-Men into Kurt and Ororo's mind to save them from their nightmares. They then regroup with the League and Titans in Flash's mind and hold Destiny off until Batman defeats Dee. Spectacular Spider-Man Spider-Man and Weapon X Gambit agreed to help Scarlet Spider and the other X-Men save Spider-Man from Weapon X. On the way, Gambit joked about how they spent a lot of time attacking the Alkali Lake base. Gambit assisted in fighting the soldiers and after Deadpool, Man-Spider,and Electro were stopped, he returned home. X-Men Evolution Rising Tensions A week or two after the defeat of Apocalypse, Remy shows up at the Institute fully willing to become an X-Man. He's welcomed to the team by Rogue and another new member named Jim. He then says that Jim's choice in having his Mutant name be Liger is good. He then joins Rogue and Jim for lunch. Prelude to Horror Remy was having, and losing, an arm wrestling match to Jim when Sabertooth shows up. Gambit participates in the fight, but he doesn't get a chance to do much. He does exclaim shock when he finds out that the White House is going to be attacked however. Darkest Day Remy participated in a Danger Room simulation battle against the Brotherhood and did very well. While on the Blackbird to DC, Gambit asked if Liger was nervous as a way to help him get over it. By the time they arrived, the White House blew up and several Sentinels appeared and attacked them. When Jim was captured by Mystique, Gambit tried to hold Rogue back but failed. She was captured by a Sentinel, and Gambit was captured too when he tried to save her. He and the other captured X-Men were then displayed by Gyrich as terrorists. Gambit was released when Fury cleared him. He then went with the others to the Savage Lands to save Jim and Xavier. They succeeded very easily and escaped just as easily. They then headed home. After that, everyone relaxed at the pool, and Remy started to encourage Rogue to jump into the pool, which she did after everyone else joined in. Sibling Rivalry On the Sunday after the White House fiasco, Remy played cards with Colossus. Dark Future Remy was present when Kurt and Laura explained that Apocalypse would return in a year. Future When Apocalypse returned, it's possible that Gambit became Rogue's husband and Marie's father, but Rogue wouldn't let Marie say to assure her existence. Old Wounds On the day Jim left for Canada, Remy was playing Duel Monsters with Kurt against Rogue and Laura. Remy then asked Jim how he swiped Scott's keys to his bike, and Jim explained that he swiped them when Scott wasn't looking. Remy then complimented Jim's skills as his own way to say good-bye. Return of Weapon XI A few weeks later, Remy was thumb wrestling with Rogue and tried to kiss her when Rogue turned her head, claiming not to want to hurt him when Remy asked if she really didn't want to hurt Jim. The next night, when Weapon XI attacks the Mansion, Remy saves Laura from a solider by knocking him out with his pole. He then ends up captured by Weapon XI. Gambit shared a cell with Jean and Cyclops. He took comfort in the fact that Liger, Rogue, and X-23 were still out there until Deadpool, Sabertooth, and Deathstrike brought the three in. Gambit is saved by Wolverine and the Brotherhood. He ends up stopped by a monstrous version of Liger, but he remembers who he is and helps the X-Men escape. Return of Captain America During a sparring match in the Danger Room, Jim catches Remy's staff with his claws. When Kelly was kidnapped by Red Skull, Gambit asked who the one person who could help them was. After that, he's introduced of Captain America. Gambit then went with Captain America and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. Betrayal After a baseball game that Jim sat out on, Remy points out that Jim's being a couch potato before asking how Rogue is. While she answers, he kisses her. However, Rogue ends the kiss when she finds out Jim saw. Wolverine and the X-Men X-Gambit Gambit was targeted for assassination by Magneto because of information he gained while in Genosha, he was eventually confronted by Nos and did his best, but Nos got some of his blood and drank it to be able to use Gambit's powers. He was nearly killed when Wolverine, his son Liger, and his wife Kayla intervened. Nos was then badly beaten by Liger after he killed Kayla. Wolverine then offered Gambit a place on the X-Men as this wouldn't be the last time Magneto would send an assassin after him. Gambit accepted for a fee of twice what Dr. Sybil Zane and his life. He then began a training session with Liger against an image of the Incredible Hulk. Emma Dilemma Gambit joined the mission to save Emma from Sinister, who he admitted to having a "previous knowledge of". He was able to use this knowledge to find a control panel that led underneath the sphinx, and he used his abilities to overload the panel and allow them in. When the X-Men split up to find the lab, Gambit went with Liger's team. Once Wolverine's team started the attack, Gambit used his powers to release Emma from her restraints, and they retreated after Liger caused the lab to self destruct. Gambit then returned home with the others. Return to Weapon X Remy ended up kidnapped by Weapon X when they attacked the Mansion. Remy was held in the detention area with Rogue. Remy kept his cool and waited for the area to be deserted, so he used his abilities to blow the cell they were in up, and he then freed the others while Rogue went to find Logan and Jim. Remy then questioned Scott's sanity when he began leading them to a hangar as he was wearing a large block over his eyes. Remy then arrived at a hangar with the others and returned home with them. Invasion of Weapon X When Rogue approached Remy about pretending to be her boyfriend to make Jim jealous, he agreed for a price. When Kayla arrived, Gambit easily figured out that she wasn't a woman due to some of her more subtle mannerisms and was therefore easily prepared when she showed up and turned into Nos. Once he was knocked out, he went with the X-Men to invade Weapon X. He went with Storm's group to destroy the serum, per Xavier's request. When they arrived and ran into Thorton, Gambit shoved his staff into the gun Thorton had, and it blew up taking the mechanical hand that replaced the one Wolverine cut off with it. Gambit then destroyed the serum with a few well placed cards charged with his abilities. He then returned to the Blackbird with the others and returned home with a rescued Kayla. Save Magneto Remy later learned that Magneto was captured by the MRD and the Professor asked them to save him, which shocked him. Gambit agreed with Wolverine's charge in and save Magneto as it worked last time. After Gambit incapacitated the personel of an MRD truck, he made it into the base with help from the Brotherhood, offering help with Quicksilver's cuffs. Once they found Magneto's cell, Gambit freed him by drawing a smiley face with his energy on the wall which destroyed it and escaped with Magneto after the other Mutant prisoners were freed. Fun and Danger A few mornings after this, Remy went to check on something he recorded over the night, leaving Jim and Rogue sitting next to each other. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Spectacular Spider-Man Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:LeBeaus